Controlling the Past
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: Sequel to New Power. Sakura is waiting for Tomoyo to return and she’s in a very volatile state. She must learn to get over what happened in the past in order to face the new problems that face her and her friends. But the question is, can she do it?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Controlling the Past

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess A.K.A. Crystal

**Rating:** T (Subject to change)

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/slight angst

**Manga:** Card Captor Sakura

**Pairing:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, and _very_ slight Touya/Yuki

**Summery:** Sequel to New Power. Sakura is waiting for Tomoyo to return and she's in a very volatile state. She must learn to get over what happened in the past in order to face the new problems that face her and her friends. But the question is, can she do it?

Me: WOOT! Finally got around to starting the sequel! Sorry that It's really short. But hey It's the long awaited sequel to New Power! Aren't you glad that I finally got around to posting it? It's just the prologue so the next chapter will be up when I feel that my original fiction has been updated well enough.

Goddess (Inner Me): Which will be…never!

Me: You lie! I'll update…sometimes! But anyways I hope you will enjoy this sequel just as much as New Power if not even more!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about three months since Tomoyo and Eriol had left for England. Not much had happened in the time span. Sakura and Syaoran when out, Touya threatened to kill the 'gaki', and Sakura had started working with her new cards. She got along with all of the pretty well especially The Break and The Ace of Hearts they where the ones who had helped he become close to Syaoran. The only thing different was that Sakura completely ignored The Rebirth. When ever he tried to get her to train with it she always sent him a deadly look that clearly said 'you must be joking! That _thing_ killed you!' He knew that Sakura was really upset by what had happened but that was no reason to neglect a card.

"Sakura, I want you to train with The Rebirth." There was the look, he usually back off when he received that look but decided that it was time for her to learn to get over the past and start learning how to control a really powerful card. When she didn't respond he decided to continue. "Sakura! Do it! That card is really powerful and it could be a great help in the future! If you don't start training with it then I will ignore you until you do. After all that's what you're doing to it, you ignore it acting like it isn't there and that you have no need for it."

"I don't want to Syaoran! I hate her! She _KILLED_ you! Do you have any idea what it felt like to see you lying there? Do you know what it felt like to see the person that I loved most in the world lying there dead! The correct answer is no! You've never seen anyone that you love die right in front of your eyes and not do anything even though you should have been able to!" Sasuke had tears in her eyes. "I don't want that card! If there where a way to get rid of it I would have but I can't so I'll just ignore it! And I'll damn well do what I please!"

"Sakura! Just train with it! Even if it's only once in a while! I you don't train with it then something bad might happen!"

"Fine! I'll do it! Just don't bother me about it!" She released Rebirth and the pink phoenix was in front of her. It stretched it's wings and then folded them again.

"It's nice to finally be released. Do have any idea how cramped it is in there." Sakura just glared at the card.

"No, I don't know how cramped it is in there."

"You know, I can hear what you say when I'm in card form so I heard your conversation with Syaoran and I would like to saw thank you for convincing her to train me and also I'm very sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran just flapped his hand as if waving off some unimportant news.

"So mistress shall we train?"

"I guess we should start." Sakura didn't stop glaring though. Syaoran sighed and thought, 'Tomoyo would have been able to get Sakura to calm down and get along with the card easily. Oh well, I only have to survive another nine months…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: like I said, I'm sorry that it's so short! I'll try to make the next one long.

Goddess: What ever!

Me: Hush up! I hope that you enjoyed please feed my ego and give me reviews! Like in my Zelda story! I have 50 there, can you try to do that for this story as well? Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Goddess: Shut up or they won't do it!

Me: Buh Bye!


	2. New Cards

Me: YAY!

Goddess: You finally updated

Me: Yep! Enjoy!

Chapter two: New Cards

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, happy now Syao! I trained Rebirth!"

"Yes, I'm happy now Kura…" He hugged her. "And see, I'm still alive and in one piece."

"Yeah, don't make me do that again please."

"But Kura, you did so well! Why not?"

"Because I hate that card!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, have you forgotten that it killed you?"

"No, but you still have to train with it otherwise it'll disappear and then if you ever need it again you won't have it."

"I guess your right…" Sakura cuddled into the hug and tried to reason with herself. She knew that she had to train with the card but she couldn't seen to let go of the past.

"Hey Kura, You haven't tapped much for Tomoyo don't you think you should."

"I did recently. Last month I tapped myself in one of her old costumes, you know the pink one with the really puffy hat?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I took out fly and 'battled' a combined Thunder and Fire."

"That sounds cool."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic." Sakura look up at his face and frowned.

"I just think that you should try to create new cards."

"I don't know how the heck I got the others but no matter how many times I go into the past or ask Astrology I can't figure it out."

"Hey what if you wrote in Create? You could create a cad that let you create other cards."

"That might just work! And I know the first card I'll try after the new create card."

"What are you going to call it?"

"Ummmm, I was thinking New Power."

"I like that, it fits perfectly." Syaoran let go of Sakura and they went up to her room. Sakura called out Create and wrote:

_Sakura held out her hand and a new card materialized in them._

_On the card was a picture of a boy who had messy brown hair and amber eyes._

_The name of the new card was New Power._

Sakura held out her hands and instantly a shimmer appeared. Syaoran got off the bed to have a look but Sakura held the card to her chest and told him to sit back down. He listened immediately. She released New Power and Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he looked at a mirror image of himself in his battle costume.

"You made him look like me?"

"Yeah I thought that if I could choose what the card looked like then that would be cool, so I tried it."

"I see, so what type of card are you going to make now that you can?"

"You'll see!" She winked and whispered what she wanted in his ear.

_Yes mistress._

He held out his hands like Sakura had previously and handed the newly formed card to her. She smiled and thanked him then resealed him and out the card in her deck. Then she released the new card and Syaoran's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. In front of them was Tomoyo.

"What does she do?"

"She is teleportation!" Sakura smiled at her brilliance.

"Wait, so now you plan to go to England and see Tomoyo and Eriol!"

"Yep! And since Touya and dad know about the cards they probably won't mind too much."

"You shouldn't go!"

"Oh stop being such a worry wart!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two: New cards

Me: Yay! I updated see! Please review!

Goddess: Yep and it's longer!

Me: Buh Bye!


	3. The Transform

Me: HIYA! I finally updated! Thanks to vtgib and QueenRini for PMing me and helping me with the writers block or just keeping me company XD.

Goddess: It's about time you updated.

Me: Oh, hush up!

Goddess: Fine!

Me: Anyways, enjoy chapter three!

Chapter three: The Transform

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran watched as Sakura was about to go to Tomoyo's. "Look, Sakura, I think you should wait until the weekend, that way you can spend more time with Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed and resealed the card. "I guess you're right." She went and sat down next to him on the bed. "Syao, if you could have anything you wanted that you don't already have, what would it be?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I guess I would wish for a special power." Sakura giggled.

"But you can summon elements and you have a girlfriend that has magical powers, and you want _special powers_?" This sent both of them into fits of laughter.

"Well, if I could pick anything, I would want to be able to transform into anything that I wanted."

"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea."

"For what?"

"For a new card." Sakura got up and released New Power again. She whispered in his ear and Syaoran glared at his other self, wondering why he was getting jealous over a card. New Power handed a newly formed card to Sakura and he was resealed again. "Look," Sakura walked over and handed the card to Syaoran. "It's the transform, I didn't know what it should look like so I told New Power to surprise me. So he made it green sparkling smoke."

Syaoran smiled at the way New Power thought. Green was his favorite color, and somehow the card must have known that it was him who wanted to be able to transform.

"Ok, Transform, give Syaoran the ability to transform at will! REALESE!" Syaoran was engulfed in the same smoke that was on the card and he felt his body tingle, like when his foot would fall asleep and the blood began to flow back into it.

"Do I look any different?" Syaoran asked when the smoke cleared and the card was resealed.

"No, try thinking about transforming into something."

"Like what?"

Sakura giggled, "You were the one who wanted to be able to transform and you don't even know what to do with it now that you can."

"I guess I never thought I would be able to."

"Well now you can!" She smiled and Syaoran was suddenly scared, "I have an idea!"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do you have in mind?"

Sakura giggled like a maniac, "Ok, you know how I haven't tapped anything for Tomoyo in a while?"

"Y-yeah…" Syaoran nodded reluctantly.

"Well, I want to see you in a girl version of yourself and for you to wear some of her costumes!" Sakura giggled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend as a girl.

"I will do no such thing!" Syaoran said blushing a beet red.

"Oh yes you will!"

"And what makes you say that?" Again Syaoran was afraid to ask.

"Because if you don't do it of your own free will then I'll just have to use transform to change you!"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"But to change I would see myself naked as a girl!"

"Well then you'll have to change into the costume before you change then transform."

"But I don't want to be a girl!"

"Too bad! Tomoyo and Eriol will get a good laugh out of it and when Eriol gets back I'll make him do it too, ok? I'm sure Tomoyo would be delighted at the idea."

"F-fine, but I won't enjoy it at all!"

"That's ok, as long as you put on a smile!" Sakura had a manic gleam in her eye and Syaoran was sure that this wasn't going to end well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter three: The Transform

Me: And that's the end of chapter three!

Goddess: I think it was longer then the other chapters…

Me: I thinks so too, but whatever…

Goddess: Don't forget to review! It makes her update faster. Oh and thanks to QueenRini because if it was for her Crystal would have never come up with the idea for The Transform. So credit for the card goes to her. But I'm sure that QueenRini never thought Crystal would use it like this! XD

Me: Yep! Anyways next chapter tomorrow! And what do you guys think of me making this series a trilogy? Please tell me! Buh Bye for now!


	4. A Tape for Tomoyo

Pink kitty episode 8

Me: OMG, It has been like over five months! Holy cow!

Goddess: You should apologize.

Me: I know, I'm so sorry! But I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Also I don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up, but it will take a while I think. Expect fourteen chapters

Goddess: Here are the dresses and episodes used in this chapter in case you wanted to see exactly what they looked like.

Pink kitty episode 8

Pink frilly dress 1st opening/episode 20

Blue jester episode 3

Bat suit episode 7

Masquerade dress 2nd movie

Me: Enjoy!

Chapter Four: A tape for Tomoyo

--

Syaoran grudgingly walked into the bathroom with six outfits loaded up in his arms. He couldn't believe what he had agreed to.

_This must be Sakura's punishment for making her work with the rebirth…_

He picked up the first outfit and all the blood drained from his face, it was the outfit Sakura had worn when the day they met, the day they had caught the thunder. It was pink, very, very pink, with cat ears… He would not be the only one doing this he told himself. Eriol would be dragged into it. He pulled on the outfit and released the transform which took one look at him and started laughing at him clutching his stomach though no sound came out.

"Ok, I get it, I look ridiculous! Will you just change me so I can get this over with?"

The transform nodded its head and snapped its fingers. Syaoran didn't look in the mirror; he refused to acknowledge that he had changed in any way shape or form. He hung his head and walked toward his imminent doom, Sakura's room. As soon Sakura heard the door to her room close she whipped her head around to face a blushing Syaoran. His messy Amber hair was down to his mid back and fell in waves. His amber eyes were bigger and he had small curves in the chest and hip area. He had black car ears placed on his head and a very pink and black ruffled dress with matching shoes, and a big bell around his neck. Sakura whipped out a Video camera just like Tomoyo would have and started filming.

"Hey Moyo-chan! I know it's been a while so I though you might want to see one of the new card I created. It's called the transform, and I thought what better way to use it then to have Syaoran as a girl modeling some of my favorite costumes that you made for me! Here the cat suit you made for when we fought the thunder. Isn't Syaoran so cute when he is a girl?" She giggled and Syaoran blushed.

"I'm going to go change now." He grumbled as he went back to the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was in a different costume. On his head was a very puffy pink hat that matched the dress which was just as puffy, with small wings on the back and red shoes. Sakura Again started filming.

"Moyo, I can't remember when I wore this, but I know that you made it to match the dress that is on the doll you gave me, though I do remember that I had been wearing this outfit in my dreams. Oh wait; it's the one I wore when Mei Lin, Syaoran, and I fought the fight I think"

Syaoran left to change yet again. Only three more to go he thought. Sakura taped him as he came out in her blue jester costume, which hugged his curves nicely, and he fiddled with the huge, silly hat on his head. It was the costume that Sakura had worn to capture the watery. Then he modeled the bat like suit that showed his midriff with the diamonds on the chest. It was the one that Sakura had worn when she snuck into the museum to capture the silent. Syaoran trudged off to the bathroom for the last outfit.

"OH HEEL NO!" Sakura heard Syaoran yell as she assumed he held up the last dress.

"Please Syao, for me." She said meekly.

"Fine…" he sighed in defeat. Sakura giggled manically to herself when she saw him walk out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Sakura pulled out her video camera for the last time that day.

"Moyo, I know you remember this dress. It's the one from the play we did when I needed to capture the void. It's the masquerade dress!" Syaoran sighed, the pale pink dress came up to his knees in the front but trailed on the ground in the back. He had a hot pink wavy mask on, and the sleeves of the dress were the puffy kind. He had a choker collar on with a sun pendant, and light pink boots with red lace, and sprouting from his shoulders were two with wings. Sakura giggled manically as Syaoran ran into the bathroom for the last time changing back to his male self and into his regular clothes. He swore that Eriol would meet the same fate in four months when he returned.

--

Me: Was it funneh?

Goddess: Kinda…

Me: Meanie! Ne ways, I live for reviews, send meh snippets of your love! Thanks!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


End file.
